A storage rack having a plurality of frame members interconnected to form a frame having a pair of side frame units and an open front with at least one movable shelf assembly being disposed in the rack and movable between a storage position to a fully extended position with the shelf completely extended out of the front of the rack to enable loading and unloading of the shelf without interference from the rack.
Storage racks for storing various parts, such as dies, jigs and sub-assemblies, are known. A storage rack having a rack formed of vertical frame members interconnected by transverse horizontal frame members to form side frame units which are interconnected at the top and bottom to provide at least a rack with an open front are known. In these racks, a shelf is mounted to move on slides or rollers from a retracted position fully within the rack to an extended position with a part of the shelf extending out of the front of the rack to enable loading and unloading of the shelf. However, only a portion of the surface of each shelf can be utilized because of interference with either other shelves and/or the members of the rack during loading and unloading of material from the shelves.